1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to an audio phone connection mount for touch pen that includes an adapter assembly that connects a touch pen/stylus or normal pen to the device's 3.5 mm audio connector while simultaneously allowing connection of headsets and headphones to the electronic device
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch pens and styluses that are attached to a tablet and/or smartphone for transport by inserting a nonfunctional plug into the device's 3.5 mm phone connection are sold at retail and are also widely distributed as free promotional items. However, use of the 3.5 mm phone connection to attach a touch pen for storage or transport precludes its normal use for connection of a headset or headphones.
Thus, an audio phone connection mount for touch pen solving the aforementioned problems is desired.